nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS was developed by Nintendo and was first released in the US on November 14, 2005. It was later released in Australia on November 17, 2005, in Europe on November 25, 2005, in Japan on December 8, 2005, and in South Korea on April 5, 2007. Mario Kart DS also saw a Virtual Console release in both Europe and Australia on April 1, 2015. The Virtual Console for the US released on April 23, 2015. The game does not really have much variety in terms of flattening, and a few characters to flatten. This article will contain some hacks for the sake of showing content (Action Replay was used) for stuff such as missions or a hard to play character. Flattening Hazards Both tracks are pretty much the same for their hazard, the series staple Thwomp! Bowser's Castle Every Mario Kart game has a Bowser's Castle, and nearly everyone of them have Thwomps! Right at the beginning there are Thwomps ready to greet racers with a good ol crushing, flattening them and not allowing them to move until the Thwomp gets up. GBA Bowser's Castle 2 Pretty much the same as the other Bowser's Castle, except more Thwomps scattered through out the level and they're not as big. Despite their size, they will still act the same, trying to smoosh any racer that tries to cross under them. Mission Flattenings In this version of Mario Kart, there are several missions that could be done. Some of them have a way to get flattened. (Only mentioning those with maps made for the mission, not the ones that re-use tracks) Mission 2-Boss Normally you would play as Mario in this mission, but hacking the game or using a cheat device will allow you to play as any non-human racer. The boss of this mission is Eyerok, and one of its main attacks are clenching one hand into a fist, hovering over the racer, and crushing them very flat! Like the Thwomps, the racer cannot move until Eyerok lifts up. Mission 4-5 You play as Bowser on this mission (Unless hacking or using a cheat device), the goal of the mission is to collect all the coins...without getting squished by any of the Miniature Thwomps! Failure to do so leads to...the predicted flattening! As a note, Bowser does an infinite losing animation, so if under a Thwomp, Bowser will continue the animation while flat. Mission 5-Boss Normally you would play as Wario in this mission, but hacking the game or using a cheat device will allow you to play as any non-human racer. The boss of the mission is King Bom-omb, and normally it just loves to throw bombs. At one point, he'll start jumping high into the sky, dropping bombs and item boxes. If the racer happens to be under his shadow as he falls down, he will stomp them flat and push them away from the impact! Of course if the racer happens to have a bomb on them, they will fly into the air while flat. Racers to Flatten There are 3 default racers, 2 unlockable characters, and 1 character that requires a specific condition that will be covered. Default Racers * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Unlockable Racers * Dry Bones * R.O.B. Download Play Racer * Shy Guy - With Shy Guy, it is required to play Mario Kart DS via wireless download off another DS. Alternatively, hacking or using a cheat device could work as well. Images Yoshi MKDS Yoshi flattened by Eyerok.png Donkey Kong MKDS Donkey Kong flattened 1.png Bowser MKDS Bowser flattened by King Bom-omb.png MKDS Bowser flattened in mission.png Dry Bones MKDS Dry Bones flattened 1.png R.O.B. MKDS ROB flattened 1.png Shy Guy (All Colors) MKDS Shy Guy flattened 1.png Videos Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Nintendo DS Category:Mario Kart Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Bowser Category:Dry Bones Category:R.O.B. Category:Shy Guy Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey Category:Undead Category:Turtle Category:Humanoid Category:Robot